Drilling and production operations are improved with greater quantities of information relating to the conditions and drilling parameters downhole. The information is, at times, obtained by removing the drilling assembly and inserting a wireline logging tool. With great frequency today, information is obtained while drilling with measurement while drilling (MWD) or logging while drilling (LWD) techniques. Often while drilling, operators would like to know the direction and inclination of the drill bit, the temperature and pressure of the borehole, formation characteristics of the borehole, etc. To obtain this information, sensors and detectors are used downhole. Yet, one challenge is to get the information—or at least a portion of it—to the surface during operations.
To this end, a number of techniques have been developed. For example, in pulse telemetry, acoustic pressure signals are created and sent through the drilling fluid. Still, issues and shortcomings exist with this and similar techniques due to the low bandwidth available for information exchange.